This invention relates generally to gravity driven toys, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pendulum toy using a drawing pen, pencil or the like making a variety of arcuate designs such as curves, spirals and cycloids.
Heretofore pendulum toys using two pendulum rods co-acting with connecting rods attached to a drawing pen have been complex in design and bulky in structure. One prior art pendulum toy requires a supporting member with a clamp for clamping the member to the top of a table. The clamp holds the toy in place and prevents movement of the supporting member while the toy is in operation. Also the supporting member is extended over the edge of the table to allow room for the pivoting of the pendulum rods.
Another prior art pendulum toy avoids the use of a clamp and supporting member by using a hollow container filled with water to hold the toy on the table during the toy's operation. This toy further requires an elevated platform mounted on top of the water filled container for a drawing surface. The platform requires slots in the edge of the platform for pivoting the pendulum rods.
The subject invention eliminates the above mentioned design and structural problems of the pendulum toy and greatly simplifies the required elements used in a pendulum toy for drawing a variety of designs. None of the prior art pendulum toys disclose the novel combination used in constructing the pendulum toy as herein disclosed.